conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkimonesh
Overview =Setting= Valkimonesh '''is a language intended to aim for more natural and complex linguistics, than the obvious rigid and nonrealistic structure of common conlangs. With a harsh sound full of K's and V's, this language provides a Germanic and Russian feel to it. Although aiming to be more natural, many rules and conjugations are simple to understand, and follow a somewhat orderly structure a lot like the German language. (More to come!) =Basic Grammar= '''Verb Conjugation (Regular Verbs) (working with the common verb "ahme" or "to go") Analysis: a - first vowel, hm - body of verb, e - stem of verb. I - Vok (simply adds "k" to the end of the verb) :ahme'k' You - Sel'' (simply adds "l" to the end of the verb)'' :ahme'l' He - Mir (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "or") :e'hm'or She - Fon (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "on") :e'hm'on It - Bek (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "ok") :e'hm'ok We - Huk (changes the first vowel' to a "u" and changes the stem to "k")'' :'u'hm'''k They - Tir (changes the first vowel to a "u" and changes the stem to "i") :u'hm'i Other regular verbs include "kele" - to write, "suve" - to swim, "krole" - to make, "ahmverne" - to ride (a bike), etc. Irregular Verb Conjugation Irregular verb conjugation happens to verbs that don't end with a vowel stem. (working with the common verb "uhm" or "to be") Analysis: u - first vowel, hm - body of verb. I - Vok (nothing is conjugated) :uhm You - Sel'' (simply adds "t" to the end of the verb)'' :uhm't' He - Mir (changes the first vowel to an "e" and adds "e" to the end) :e'hm'e She - Fon (changes the first vowel to an "e") :e'''hm '''It - Bek (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the body to "t") :et We - Huk (nothing is conjugated) :uhm They - Tir (changes the first vowel to a "o" and adds "t" to the end) : o'hm't Sentence Structure In simple terms... I. Who ever is commiting the verb (or other verb, like in example text #1) :II. What is being affected by the verb ::III. The verb itself ex. I. Vok II. ron speki Moinf III. rikek ro' Rikte trans. I. "I" II. "the little boy" III. "give' a gift"'' "I give the little boy a gift" I. and III. switch when asking a question: ex. I. Vok II. bruhmek sel III. frakt :meaning... "I can help you." ex. III. Frakt II. bruhmek sel I. vok :meaning... "Can I help you?" '''Possession When a thing (noun) belongs to some one, we must look back at the pronouns vok, sel, mir, fon, bek, huk, and tir. Simply add "me" to pronouns to show possession. ex. "'vokme''' Vernahm" or "my bike"'' ex. "Vok '''mirme' Kelst phekek." or "I want his car." (...literally, "I his car want.")'' Plurality When a thing (noun) becomes plural, simply add "e" to the end of the noun to show plurality. (unless the noun ends in a vowel, than it is just a word that is both singular and plural... much like the word "moose" is both singular and plural.) ex. "Vok hol Kelste samek." or "I buy many cars." (...literally, "I much cars buy.") ex. "Mirme Kemeholt Vernahme kemok." or "His store sells bikes." (...literally, "His store bikes sells.") =Dictionary= Ahme - to go Ahmefompe - to walk Ahmel - eye Ahmelokike - to travel Ahmesurike - to run Ahmkelste - to drive Ahmlokikfompe – to hike, to wander, to explore Ahmverne - to ride (a bike) Bodhe - head, to lead Bruhme - to help Bunt - power Ek - pain Falnokrahne - to celbrate Felrehne - to become Fesl - hand Fomp - foot, slow Fug - nose Frakt - to be able to; can Hol - much Holer - like to Holt - house Holug - body, entire Hunte - heart Huntlug - torso, center Kele - to write Kelst - car Keme - to sell Kemeholt - store Klamelt - mountain Kluke - mouth, to talk Klurnet - to, towards, forward Kovaki - black Krole - to make Lokik - far Mehnf - girl Moinf – boy Nakt – to break Ohg – ear Pheke – to want Rike - to give Rikte - gift Ro' - a, one Ron - the Same - to buy Sei - hair Speki - little Surik - fast Suve - to swim Uhm - to be Vekte - will Vernahm - bike Vernf - responsibility Vuge - leg Vuss – arm =Example text= Felrehnok kovaki selme Hunte vektok. ''Your heart will turn black. (...literally, "Become black your heart will.")'' Vok klurnet ron Kemeholt ahmfompek.'' I walk to the store. (...literally, "I to the store walk.") '''Mir klurnet ron Klamelt ehmvernor mirme Vernahm.' He rides his bike to the mountain. (...literally, "He to the mountain rides his bike.") Hol Bunt hol Vernf krelok.'' With great power comes great responsibility. (...literally, "Much power much responsibilty makes.")'' Vokme Bohde Ek krolek. Fraktt bruhmel vok sel? My head hurts. Can you help me? (...literally, "My head pain makes. Can help me you?") Category:Languages